Complicated Love
by othlvr16
Summary: Written for Oralfxatns "Love Games" Challenge...Story is completely written, but I haven't posted it all yet. AU after season 7...2 years later.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge: Love Games

Title: Complicated Love

Author: chosen2_4u

Rating: R

Author's Notes: Basically AU after season 7. Set about 2 years after the fall of Sunnydale.

* * *

Buffy's POV

Ever since the collapse of Sunnydale about 2 years ago everyone had gone their separate ways. Willow and Kennedy left to a country I can't remember the name of. Giles went back to England. Xander left to travel the world. Dawn, Faith and I headed to Cleveland.

Faith and I's relationship has finally started to come together. After the fight with The First, Faith was by my side and at first I thought it was weird, but now I understand why she did it. She just wanted my friendship and to be honest I wanted that from her too.

For the first time I finally opened my eyes to see Faith for who she really is instead of condemning her for what she has done. She's not just another Slayer or an ex-con. She's beautiful, funny, intelligent and my best friend. I also love her. Yep, who would have thought that straight as a ruler Buffy Summers was in love with Faith Lehane, a girl. Nobody really knows except for my sister, Dawn.

The real kicker is that Faith and I are in a relationship, just not with each other. A year ago I met a guy. His name is Clay Valentine. Funny last name isn't it? That's what Faith thought and said after she stopped laughing. The thing about Clay is that he moves too fast. We've only dated a year which is a first for me because the only other longest relationship I had was with Angel. The thing is that Clay is now talking marriage. That's never going to happen.

The relationship that Faith has totally through everyone away, her boyfriend of 6 months is Nathan Davis. I don't like him. It may have to be because he's with Faith. I don't know.

* * *

Normal POV

It's a week before Christmas and ever since the fall of Sunnydale, Giles gathers everyone together until after the New Year. Everyone gathers in Cleveland where Buffy, Dawn and Faith live and where Giles' second home is.

Everyone had arrived early morning yesterday.

Buffy is sitting on the couch in the living room of the 6 bedroom, 3 story house that Giles owns. Buffy is reading and stealing glances at Faith who is sitting on the other side of the room with her boyfriend Nathan.

'_Why do I let her get to me? I'm the one who should be sitting next to her.'_

Buffy looks up from her book that she is pretending to read and glances over at Faith. Faith catches her eye and winks. Buffy blushes and looks back down at her book.

* * *

Faith's POV

She is so cute when she blushes. I've always had to say something inappropriate or give her way sexy wink in order to see her blush. It's the cutest thing in this world. Right now my boyfriend…I never thought I would say that…anyway Nathan has his arm around me and for some reason I feel disgusted by it. The one person who I want an arm around me or vice versa is Buffy…weird isn't it?

If I were to look back on my life to pin point the exact time that I felt something for Buffy Summers would have to be the first time I met her in the alleyway fighting off a vamp. She was standing there with her blonde hair and sexy bod. Man I wanted to jump her right there, but for once I controlled my hornies.

I do not fall in love. That is my rule. Faith Lehane does not fall in love, but I did and there is nothing I can do about that. Buffy Summers has my heart, but I won't have hers. It doesn't mean I won't flirt though.

* * *

Normal POV

"Faith, earth to Faith," Nathan says as he shakes her shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" Faith asks as she looks away from Buffy's direction.

"I said I was going to go find Clay."

Faith smiles at him and nods. Nathan kisses Faith on the lips. Faith's eyes move toward the direction of Buffy. It appeared that Buffy was gripping her book harder. Nathan pulls away and leaves the room. Faith looks at Buffy and raises an eyebrow. _'Is she jealous? Who am I kidding, she's not jealous.'_ Faith frowns at the thought.

Faith gets up from her side of the room and sits down next to Buffy who had just closed her book.

"So, B, are you happy that everyone is here?"

Buffy smiles and nods her head.

"I am, but I realize that everyone's changed over the past 2 years. It seems weird because I can remember everyone back in high school."

"B, the times change and so do people."

"I know that Fai, you're living proof of that."

Faith looks at Buffy before answering hesitantly.

"Is that a good thing?"

Buffy smiles genuinely.

"It's definitely a good thing."

Even after everything that Faith has gone through, from time to time her insecurities would show up, but every time Buffy would make sure that Faith didn't need to dwell on them.

"I saw you and you're boy toy. How's everything going?"

Faith raises her eyebrow and smirks at Buffy.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know if he's treating my friend right."

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy B?"

Buffy looks at Faith red in the face.

"No! I'm n-not jealous, nope no green eyed monster here."

Faith laughs.

"That's good, I wouldn't wanna slay ya."

"Well you don't have to worry."

Faith nods her head and smiles.

"You know what I think we should do B?"

"What is that?"

"I think we need to go get drunk."

Buffy smiles and nods her head.

"I could use a drink, that's for sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge: Love Games

Title: Complicated Love

Rating: R

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Alcohol can cause many problems when consumed in massive amounts, for Buffy and Faith it's like a truth spell. Once you're drunk all the truth comes out whether one likes it or not. Secrets are told and shown while others are still hidden, but the next day it comes flooding back and it's a bitch, especially for two certain slayers that are supposed to be in a relationship with their significant others.

Buffy sits up in bed and instantly grabs her head.

"Oh my god, I drank too much."

Clay sits up in bed and looks at Buffy.

"Yeah, I think you did," Clay says coldly.

Buffy glances at her boyfriend and sighs.

"What's wrong with you?"

Clay shrugs and gets out of bed.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I don't really remember," Buffy whispers.

Clay looks at his girlfriend and shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm taking a shower. I'm sure there is coffee in the kitchen. I'll see you later," Clay says before going into the bathroom.

When Buffy hears the shower turns on she lays her head back down. _'What the hell happened last night? God please don't tell me he proposed again because if he did it would explain why he is being a jackass. All I remember is drinking and seeing Faith with that bastard. God I need coffee.'_

Buffy gets out of her bed and walks downstairs to the kitchen. She enters and sees Kennedy and Willow eating cereal.

"Morning Buffy," Willow says.

"Morning," Buffy mumbles.

"Will, I think Buffy's hung-over, like Faith is," Kennedy says with a smirk.

"You did seem a little drunk last night Buffy and the things that you said were quite hilarious," Willow says with a laugh.

Buffy takes a drink of her coffee and looks around.

"Where is Faith?"

"Outside on the porch," Kennedy says.

Buffy nods her head and walks outside.

"Something happened between them didn't it?" Willow says.

"Probably," Kennedy says before taking another bite of her cereal. "They clearly like each other. They should just do it and get it over with."

Buffy walks onto the porch and stands next to Faith, Buffy looks over at Faith who is currently looking everywhere beside Buffy.

"Something happened last night, didn't it?" Buffy whispers.

Faith finally looks at Buffy and sighs.

"You said some things last night B, and we did some things last night."

"I think I remember."

Faith nods her head.

_

* * *

_

The previous night…

_Buffy and the gang decided to go out and get there drink on as Faith would call it. It was a local night club called the Light and Dark, a little ironic isn't it? As Buffy approached the door she looked at the sign and laughed._

_Faith looked at her and smiled._

"_I guess you're the light huh?" Faith says with a smirk._

_Buffy nods her head._

_Faith walks up to the guy at the door and slips him a few twenties. He instantly let everyone in which included Faith, Buffy, Clay, Nathan, Willow and Kennedy everyone else decided to stay at the house and watch old movies which was Xander's idea._

_Buffy walks up to the bar and calls over the bartender._

"_What can I getcha?" the man says with a smile while he clearly was checking out Buffy's outfit. It was a small halter top that showed off her cleavage along with some skin tight jeans._

_Faith looks at the bartender and grumbles under her breath. Buffy had unfortunately heard her. Buffy turned around and raised her eye brow. Faith just smiled at her._

"_Rum and coke please."_

"_Coming right up," the man says as he prepares the drink._

_Faith sits down next to Buffy and looks at her._

"_You're looking hot B."_

"_You too," Buffy says without looking at Faith. She didn't have too because once she laid eyes on her she had memorized what Faith had looked like. Faith had pulled out her leathers this time and a small shirt that showed a lot of cleavage that almost made Buffy drool._

_Faith looked at Buffy and smiled. Nathan walks over to Faith and warps his arms around her._

"_Let's dance babe," Nathan says before kissing Faith's ear._

"_Order me a drink B, I'll be back," Faith says before getting off of her chair and walking out to the dance floor with her boy toy._

_Buffy watched as Faith danced like she always did, provocatively. Buffy sighs and looks at the bartender._

"_Keep them coming."_

_Buffy watched as Clay talked to Willow and Kennedy. Clay wasn't much of a drinker so Buffy drank with Faith when she wanted to._

_A few hours later and multiple shots later Willow walked up to Buffy._

"_Hey, Buffy, what are you doing?"_

_Buffy looked at Willow and smiled._

"_Did you know you're name was a tree?" Buffy says as she giggles._

"_You're drunk," Willow states._

"_No, I think Faithy's drunk," Buffy slurs._

_Willow looks at Faith who is currently sitting next to Buffy with a smile on her face. Willow raises her eyebrow and looks around for Clay and Nathan._

"_Where are your guys?"_

"_Don't know," Buffy slurs._

"_Don't care," Faith says as she lies her head on Buffy's shoulder._

"_Okay, I'll leave you two alone then."_

"_Willow tree," Faith says as she starts laughing._

"_Faithy, I like you."_

"_I like you too," Faith says with a smile._

_Buffy smiles and leans into Faith's ear._

"_I want to kiss you," Buffy whispers._

_Faith looks at her and slams her drink down and takes Buffy's hand suddenly sobering up._

_Faith pushes Buffy against the wall and Buffy laughs._

"_I want to kiss you, Buffy."_

"_You used me full name," Buffy says with a smile._

"_I'm serious."_

"_I love you," Buffy says before leaning into Faith who she kisses on the lips._

_The kiss was slow at first, but soon grew with passion. Faith moved Buffy against the wall and Buffy instantly found her hands in Faith's hair. Tongues dwelled in battle and both girls were moaning. _

_Neither girl noticed Clay Valentine walk out of the men's bathroom. Clay stood and watched as Buffy-his Buffy-kissed Faith. Clay sighed and slowly walked away._

* * *

Buffy sits down and puts her head in her hands.

"Oh my god," Buffy says.

Faith sits down next to Buffy.

"Alcohol and us just don't mix."

"I'm a cheater."

"So am I."

Buffy looked at Faith.

"What are we going to do?"

Faith shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure what you said was the truth and I know feel the same way."

"It shouldn't have happened like this," Buffy says with a sigh.

"I agree, but it happened. What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I want to kiss you again," Buffy admits.

"I know feeling is mutual, but we can't, at least not yet."

"This sucks," Buffy pouts.


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge: Love Games

Title: Complicated Love

Rating: R

Author's Notes: Satsu isn't a slayer. No one knows who she is.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

It's been a few days since Buffy and Faith have kissed in the club. It also has been a few days since Clay had found out that he has a cheating girlfriend. He hasn't done anything about it, but he hasn't been stupid. He finds himself watching those two girls a lot more clearly. He's noticed the subtle touches and the blush that his girl, Buffy gets every time it happens. He also watches to see if Nathan can figure it all out, but he can't…he's clueless.

The problem he is dealing with is the fact that not only is Buffy a cheater, but he is as well. He was hurt, but he doesn't feel remorse.

_The previous night…_

_Clay sat at the bar drinking a rum and coke and looking at the 6 shots that were on the table._

"_Mind if I sit down?" a girl asks as Clay turns around._

"_Go right ahead. It's not like I have anybody…anymore."_

"_You got dumped didn't you?"_

"_Nope, she cheated on me. What's your story?"_

_The girl chuckles and sighs._

"_I got dumped."_

"_The names Clay."_

"_Satsu."_

_Clay smiles and looks at the attractive girl next to him._

"_Do you want to get out of here? To get rid of our heartache if you can call it that."_

"_One night of meaningless sex coming right up," Satsu says with a smile as she stands up and follows drunken Clay out of the club._

Buffy walks into the kitchen and sees Dawn sitting at the table on the computer.

"Dawnie, what are you doing?"

"I'm on Twitter."

Buffy raises an eyebrow and walks closer to her sister.

"What the hell is Twitter?"

"A place where you can tell others globally what you are doing at any given day and time."

"Do people actually visit this place?"

"Tons."

Dawn closes the computer and looks at her sister.

"Where is Clay?"

"I don't know," Buffy whispers.

"Where is Faith?"

"In the bathroom."

"Interesting," Dawn whispers.

"What's interesting about it?"

"I think it's interesting that you know where Faith is, but you have no idea where your so called _boyfriend_ is."

"Don't read into it Dawnie. Leave it alone."

"Why don't you do everyone a favor and break up with the guy. It's obvious that you and Faith should be together…just put him out of misery."

"Leave it alone Dawn," Buffy says before running up the stairs.

Faith had just put on her black lingerie before someone walks into the bathroom. Faith looks up in shock and sees Buffy standing in front of her.

"B. what are you doing in here?"

Buffy locks the door and steps closer to Faith.

"I can't do it. I can't just wait."

"Wait for what?"

Faith never got an answer before Buffy had pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. Buffy continued to kiss her as Faith's hands began to wonder the length of Buffy's body, from her shoulders to finally rest at Buffy's waist. Buffy slowly opened her mouth to let Faith's protruding tongue into her mouth. Tongues battled it out and slowly the love that they have for each other showed their appearance.

It was all broken up when there was a knock on the door. Buffy pulled away and Faith smiled.

"What is it?" Faith said after she got her breathing under control.

"Faith, are you almost done in there. Everyone is meeting downstairs for some bonding thing," Nathan says.

"Give me a few minutes, Nathan."

Buffy smiles at Faith and playfully nips at her skin.

"Okay," Nathan says.

Nobody speaks until they hear Nathan's footsteps walk away from the bathroom door.

Faith sighs and looks at Buffy.

"B, what has gotten into you?"

Buffy steps away and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess you bring the worst out of me."

As Faith pulled on her pants and shirt Buffy whispers quietly.

"I think I'm going to break-up with him."

Faith stops what she is doing and looks at Buffy.

"Why?" Faith whispers.

Buffy turns around. "Why?" Faith nods her head. "Because I love you and I don't love him. Plus, I don't want to have to turn down another proposal because each time it really sucks."

"That means I have to break up with Nathan doesn't it."

Buffy shakes her head.

"Not unless you don't want to."

Faith nods her head.

"I want to be with you Buffy. I care for Nathan deeply which is surprise in itself, but I've always loved you and love doesn't come easy for me and considering that Christmas is in like 2 days it's kind of bad timing."

Buffy laughs and walks closer to Faith and hugs her. Faith's arms go around Buffy and holds tight.

"We've always had bad timing haven't we?"

"Pretty much."

"I think when New Years comes around that our resolution should be for better timing," Buffy chuckles.

"Yeah," Faith kisses Buffy's head and steps aside. "We should probably head downstairs and continue with the festivities.

"Yeah…hey Faith, have you seen Clay at all?"

"Not since last night why?"

Buffy shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right. Oh well," Buffy says before walking out of the bathroom.

Somewhere in a seedy motel, Clay wakes up and looks at Satsu sleeping next to him. He sighs quietly and puts on his clothes. He looks at the table and grabs the lipstick there and puts it in his pocket. (A keepsake for him if you will) He walks out of the motel and jumps into his car and makes his way back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge: Love Games

Title: Complicated Love

Rating: R

Author's Notes: This story is almost over…I'm pretty sure…I guess that's all I have to say really. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Buffy and Faith walked down the stairs hand in hand. Faith looked down at their hands and smiled when she looked at Buffy. Before they walked into the living room they reluctantly let go of each other's hands.

Buffy looked around the room and spotted Giles sitting down next to Dawn on the couch. Willow was sitting in front of the window with Kennedy's arm around her. Xander was doing something with his drink and Buffy shot a jealous glance at Faith when Nathan put his arms around her. The one person missing was Clay.

"Does anybody know where Clay is?" Buffy asks as she sits down in the closest chair.

"Sorry Buff, he must be out somewhere," Xander suggests before he takes a sip of his drink.

"Alright, so why are we all waiting around for?" Faith asks as she looks around. "Please tell me Clay doesn't plan to ask B to marry him again."

Dawn looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Faith are you jealous?"

Faith blushed and glared at Dawn. Nathan noticed and said nothing.

"No! It's just…never mind."

"Wow. Dawn managed to get a speechless Faith. Great job," Kennedy says with a smirk.

Faith looks at her and flips her off and Kennedy just sticks out her tongue. Willow looks at her with an amused smile. Kennedy leans closer to Willow.

"Baby, I know where I want to put this tongue."

Kennedy's remark makes Willow blush as red as a tomato.

"Slayer hearing here," Buffy says.

"Come on B. There in love. Let them be."

Buffy looks at Faith and rolls her eyes.

* * *

We have been sitting here for quite awhile and there is still no sign of what's his face. Every once and awhile I will look at B. and see her be worried. That doesn't exactly make me jealous, but it's the slayer in her feeling that way…I think, or at least I hope. I really love her and soon I want to tell Nathan the truth. Not the whole truth cuz that would hurt him, but I want to tell him that I love someone else.

Last night, Nathan gave me one of his presents early and I got to say that I was surprised, but I was more surprised when I opened it. He gave me a cigarette lighter. Awkward yes, but it wasn't because of the gift because it was sweet. I just thought he would remember that I don't smoke anymore. That had to do with Buffy's influence more than anything.

I take the lighter out of my pocket and look at the engraving in it.

_Follow the heart_

I think that is the weirdest shit to put on there and I don't understand it. I wonder if I will.

I look over at B and she's got this grin on her face and I know what she wants. She wants to kiss me. That makes me smirk because I want to too. Before it was all about the fling in mind especially when it came to B. I would just want to fuck her and then leave, but now I think I want more…no I know I want more and then the small amount of guilt settles in when I look at my boyfriend, Nathan.

The sound of someone coming through the door makes me look up. Damn, it's fuck face and by the looks of it. Buffy might be in my arms by the end of the night. Because he has the face of a cheater. I should know I've worn it plenty.

* * *

Buffy looks up and sees Clay walk in. When Clay looks at Buffy he shakes his head and sits down on the couch. Buffy sits next to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Where have you been? I was worried."

"Been around," Clay says grimily.

"Okay," Buffy says sadly.

"Clay, my man, where were ya?" Xander asks as he hands him a beer.

"Out," Clay says as he stares at Faith who has a grin on her face.

As the night wore on and the light outside grew dark everyone was still in the living room. Clay barely spoke to Buffy and kept glaring at Faith all day which didn't bother Faith at all.

Now here they were, Buffy and Faith were standing in the doorway and Giles, Xander and Dawn were sitting on the floor looking at comic books. Faith laughed when she saw what Giles was doing. Willow and Kennedy now sat by the fire and Nathan was in the kitchen behind Buffy and Faith. Clay was still on the couch.

"So, this is what Christmas is always like isn't it?" Faith asks as she looks around.

Dawn glances up from her book and smirks at what she sees.

"Pretty much, but Faith, shouldn't you be doing something right now."

Faith looks at Dawn in confusion. The rest of the gang stop what they are doing and look at Faith and Buffy. Kennedy chuckles and Faith looks at her.

"Look up Faith," Kennedy says.

Faith looks up and sighs. Right above Faith and Buffy is mistletoe. Soon everyone was chanting 'Kiss her, kiss her'. Faith looks at Buffy and smiles.

"Tradition, aren't you big on those B?"

"I am Fai, why?"

"Isn't it tradition to kiss whoever is under the mistletoe?"

"I guess you're right," Buffy says as she leans closer to Faith.

Faith leans in and kisses Buffy softly, with love and tenderness. Everyone in the room was shocked. They never actually believed that it would happen. Everyone was shocked except for Dawn who just rolled her eyes and Clay who looked like he was growing with anger every second.

Faith and Buffy continued to kiss until the sound of glass breaking broke them apart. Buffy saw the shattered beer bottle and she instantly looked at Clay. _'This is so not good'_ she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge: Love Games

Title: Complicated Love

Rating: R

Author's Notes: Here is another chapter and there is only one more chapter left which I will post tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Buffy and Faith continued to kiss until the sound of a bottle breaking right by Faith's head.

Faith turned and looked at seething Clay.

"What the hell was that!"

Clay stepped forward.

"Quit kissing my girl."

"Hey, you don't own me!" Buffy yells.

Clay looks at Buffy.

"This is between me and her." Clay looks at Faith and smirks. "How long has it been going on?"

"You want to tell me what you are talking about."

Clay laughs sadistically.

"Come on Faithy. You know what I'm talking about. How long have you been fucking Buffy behind my back?"

Everyone in the room froze with their mouths hanging open, not knowing what to do so they stayed quiet.

Buffy stepped forward in front of Faith.

"Why would you accuse her like that?"

"I wasn't talking to you, slut," Clay says before pushing Buffy down.

Faith watches what happens and her anger gets the best of her. Faith's hand closes up into a fist and punches Clay in the eye causing him to stumble. Clay stands up.

"Good one Faithy didn't think you had it in ya."

"You will not touch Buffy again, you got me?"

Clay comes forward.

"And what if I do?"

"I'll let her in on your little secret."

Buffy stands up and looks at Clay.

"What secret? Faith tell me," Buffy pleads as she continues to look at Clay.

"He had sex last night, B."

"Is it true?" Buffy whispers.

Clay looks at Buffy and she shakes her head.

"I have to get out of here," Buffy says before walking out the door.

Clay watches as Buffy leaves and Faith taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and is instantly rewarded with a fist to his nose.

"That's for calling Buffy a slut."

Clay holds his nose and walks up the stairs to attend to his bleeding nose.

"Faith," a voice says behind her.

Faith turns around and sees Nathan. She sighs.

"Nathan, we need to talk."

Nathan nods.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Nathan says before turning away.

Faith looks at her friends and sighs.

"I didn't sleep with her," Faith says before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Faith sees Nathan sitting down at the table and Faith sits across from him. Nathan looks at Faith and smiles.

"For some reason I knew," Nathan says with a laugh.

"You knew what?"

"That you loved her. It doesn't feel good to get cheated on, but I understand."

"How can you understand?"

"Love is a complicated thing Faith, but you have always been a complicated person."

Faith smiles and nods her head.

"I think I'm going to leave, spend Christmas with my mom."

"Nathan, you can stay here/"

Nathan shakes his head.

"You should be with the person you love and it's clearly not me."

"I never meant to hurt ya."

"I know. I'm rooting for you Faith."

"What?"

"Clay doesn't stand a chance."

Nathan walks up to Faith and kisses her softly.

"Don't forget the lighter…goodbye Faith."

Faith watched Nathan's retreating form and smiles softly.

"Always being noble," Faith says with a laugh.

* * *

After cooling off, Buffy walked upstairs and into her room to see Clay who is sitting on the bed looking in the mirror in front of him. Buffy closes the door.

"What's her name?" Buffy whispers.

"It doesn't matter, Buffy."

"It matters to me, Clay. What was her name?"

"Satsu."

"Satsu?"

Clay nods his head.

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

Clay didn't answer her.

"I didn't sleep with her Clay."

"But you kissed her."

"Yeah. How long have you known?" Buffy asks as she sits down next to Clay.

"Since the club. I saw you two."

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"I didn't want to," Clay whispers.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Clay turns to Buffy and grabs her hand.

"We weren't ever going to work out would we have?"

"I don't think so. There was a small part of me that wanted to, but the bigger part of me didn't."

Clay nods his head and stands up.

"I guess that's it."

Buffy stands up also.

"I guess so."

Clay hugs Buffy and kisses her forehead.

"Don't you have to pack?" Buffy asks.

"Bags are in my car…bye Buffy."

"Clay, do you think we can ever be friends?"

"Maybe," Clay says before walking out the door.

* * *

Faith was sitting on the steps outside when Kennedy sat down next to her.

"Hey, K."

"Hey."

"What happened between you and Nathan?"

"We broke up."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ken."

Kennedy nods her head.

"What are you playing with?"

"Cigarette lighter."

"Didn't you quit?"

"Yep."

Kennedy looks at the lighter and reads what is on it.

"Follow the heart. What's that mean?"

Faith sits there for a moment until Nathan's parting words echo in her mind. Faith stands up and looks at Kennedy.

"Where's Buffy?"

"Last I heard she was in her room."

Faith nods her head and runs into the house.

"Go get your girl Faith," Kennedy says with a smile.

* * *

Faith walks into Buffy's room and sees her lying on the bed sleeping or at least resting. Faith smiles and turns to leave, but the whisper stops her.

"Faith, is that you?"

"Yeah, B, it's me," Faith says as she walks closer to the bed.

"Clay left."

"I know. Nathan left also."

"Faith, can you lay here with me?"

Faith smiles and nods her head. Faith lies down and opens her arms out to Buffy who lays her head on Faith's shoulder and puts her arm around her waist. Buffy snuggles into Faith's side and smile.

"Hmmm, comfy," Buffy whispers.

Faith chuckles and runs her hand up and down Buffy's back giving her a small back rub.

"Faith, are we together now?"

"I guess. If ya wanna."

"We both should want it," Buffy states strongly.

"I want this."

"Good because I want this, too."

Buffy leans up and kisses Faith softly on the lips. Nothing was rushed and it was short and sweet, but yet it expressed so much. Buffy pulls back and then yawns. Faith raises her eyebrow.

"Am I borin' ya already?" Faith asks with a smile.

"No, just long day is all."

"You should get some sleep, girlfriend."

"Are you going to stay with me?"

Faith nods her head.

"Always," Faith says, but meaning two different things.


	6. Chapter 6

Challenge: Love Games

Title: Complicated Love

Rating: R

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter…plus I will add a little epilogue at the end of it to get a sense of the future.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Things around the house seemed to be fine in Buffy and Faith's world. Their friends knew about the starting of their relationship and no one seemed to be disapproving to them which they greatly appreciated. It was Christmas Eve and for the first time everyone believed it was going to be a great one.

Faith wakes up to a warm body that is halfway on top of her. Buffy's head is lying on her chest and her arm is draped across Faith's waist. Plus Buffy's leg is thrown over Faith's and there is a strong hold on her. Faith looks at Buffy and chuckles. She kisses Buffy's head and looks at the ceiling while her thoughts took up the time.

* * *

I never thought that I would get to call Buffy Anne Summers, my girlfriend. Now that I do I feel like I'm on top of the world. She's turning me into a sap, but I love this feeling.

Things with Nathan went surprisingly well and I believe we can still be friends. I hope so because he's a great guy that deserves someone. He'll make a great husband one day, just not mine.

A few years ago someone asked me if I could picture myself settled down and be a wife and mother. I laughed it off, but now I feel like it could happen as long as it's with the right person and as long as that person is Buffy. I don't know what her take on kids and marriage is, but I tend to find out.

This is the best Christmas that I have ever had. Buffy is lying in my arms, snoring softly which makes me smile greatly. I love her with every fiber of my being and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Buffy wakes up and smiles against Faith. She looks up at Faith and kisses her softly.

"Mornin' B."

"Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Best sleep I've had in my life."

Faith smiles.

"Me too."

"How do you want to spend out first Christmas as a couple together?" Buffy asks as she sits up in the bed.

"I want to spend it with you in my arms."

"Aren't you the charmer?" Buffy says with a smirk.

"I gots mad skills yo," Faith says with a laugh.

"I'd love to do that to baby, but at some point we have to make an appearance."

Faith sighs and nods her head.

"We go down for some Scooby time and spent the rest of it up here just the two of us," Faith states adamantly.

"Perfect."

Buffy gets up from the bed and goes to her dresser to pull out new clothing while Faith retreats to her bedroom to do the same.

Once the girls got dressed they headed downstairs where everyone was already there.

"Good afternoon ladies. About time you join us," Xander says with a smile.

"Hey," Buffy says as she sits down on Faith's lap.

Dawn looks at them and rolls her eyes.

"Could you guys be more obvious?" Dawn asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, I could. I mean I could take B here on the couch," Faith says as she raises her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross," Dawn murmurs.

Buffy hits Faith's shoulder and leans into Faith's ear.

"The only place you are taking me is in my bed tonight."

Faith closes her eyes and fights back a moan. Kennedy looks up from her book and smirks. Sometimes you gotta love Slayer hearing.

As the night wore on the Scooby-gang drank eggnog, played games, ate dinner and opened presents. Once midnight was reached everyone decided to head to bed.

Faith and Buffy walk into Buffy's room.

"I gotta say B. This night was great," Faith says with a smile.

Buffy walks over to Faith and puts her arms around Faith's neck.

"Do you know what would make it even better?" Buffy whispers in Faith's ear.

"No."

"If you make love to me, Buffy whispers before gently sucking on Faith's earlobe. Faith moans out and starts kissing Buffy.

Soon both girls are lying on the bed naked, sore and spent. Their limbs are tangled in the sweat coated linens; Buffy turns her head and looks at Faith.

"Promise me something."

"Promise you what?" Faith asks with a smile.

"Promise me that you'll stay with me forever. Promise me that we'll grow old together and love each other for eternity. Promise me that we'll have a family."

Faith kisses Buffy softly on the lips.

"Buffy Summers, I promise you with all my heart that I will love you forever. I promise we will grow old together and have a family together. I promise eternity with you."

Faith wipes the tears from Buffy's eyes.

"Faith Lehane, what have you done to me?" Buffy says with a chuckle.

Faith shrugs her shoulders.

"Love you like no other."

Buffy looks at Faith and smiles.

"I love you Faith."

"I love you, too, Buffy."

**

* * *

**

EPILOGUE: 15 Years Later

It has been 15 years since Buffy and Faith first got together and until this day they still are. Faith's questions were answered and now "Fuffy," as dubbed by Xander are celebrating their 14th wedding anniversary this Christmas. It only took a year and a very nervous Faith to propose to Buffy a year after being together. Buffy accepted and a year later, around Christmas, they wed.

Then 9 months later because of a miss used spell, Buffy and Faith became proud parents to a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. They named her Bridget Joyce Lehane. Her nickname, Little B. There is only one guess on who thought of that. During the pregnancy, Buffy complained a lot on how everything happened to her, but when she felt her and Faith's baby kick, that made it worth it.

During the 15 years, Bridget developed her mom's pout and her ma's attitude.

After the original break-ups, Clay and Nathan eventually moved on and fell in love. Clay married his one night stand, Satsu after 5 years of dating and Nathan fell for his childhood friend Jenna. Eventually, Clay and Nathan become friends with Buffy and Faith again and Nathan accepted the honorable role of being Bridget's godfather.

Dawn moved to Italy and comes to visit her family as much as she can.

Willow and Kennedy broke up, but they remain friends. Willow found love in the form of a local practicing witch. They have been together for 10 years and have been married for 5.

Xander himself got married and has a 7 year old son.

Giles passed away a few months after Bridget's 11th birthday. It took awhile for everyone to heal and understand that sometimes supernatural forces aren't always to blame.

* * *

Bridget is sitting at the table with a book, paper and a pencil. She is doing the homework that was assigned over the break while her mom put groceries away.

"How's the work coming, sweetie?" Buffy says with a smirk.

Bridget looks up at her mother and glares. Buffy raises an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that Bridget. It's your fault that you didn't do the work that was supposed to be done before your long glorious break. Now you're stuck doing it now."

Bridget sighs and goes back to her work. Faith walks into the kitchen and smiles at her two girls. Faith kisses Bridget's head and leans over to see Bridget's work.

"You have to get x by itself, little B."

Bridget smiles at her ma and starts to work through the last problem.

Faith smiles and walks over to her wife.

"Nathan's coming for a little bit before he goes to his in-laws."

Buffy nods her head and leans it on Faith's shoulder.

"He's the only one we are seeing this year. It's so sad."

"I know B, but you said they're coming for New Years."

"Yep."

Faith whispers in Buffy's ear.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too, baby."

Buffy leans up and kisses Faith. Shortly their tongues are in battle. Bridget looks up when she hears moans coming from her parents.

"Oh my god. You two break apart, right now."

Buffy and Faith pull apart and look at each other.

They walk towards their daughter who starts to look frightened. Before Bridget can do anything both Buffy and Faith run over to their daughter and start laying kisses all over her face.

"Stop…it…stop," Bridget gets out between laughs.

Faith and Buffy stop laughing and pull away from their daughter.

"Bridget, head up and go take a shower before your uncle Nathan comes and we'll settle into the living room for our traditional story." Buffy says.

"As long as I don't have to work it's cool," Bridget says as she jumps up from the chair and runs upstairs.

"Is anybody home," a voice calls out from the front door.

Buffy and Faith walk to the front door and smile when Nathan walks through the door.

"Hey Nate," Faith says before hugging him.

"Faith, Buffy."

"Hey."

"Where's Bridget?"

"She'll be down in a few. We should head to the living room though. Nathan, do you want anything to drink?" Buffy asks once they sit in the living room.

"Um, no thanks. I can't stay that long anyway."

Bridget runs into the room and quickly hugs Nathan.

"Uncle Nathan!"

"Hey Bridget," Nathan says with a laugh.

Buffy claps her hands.

"Alright, story time," Buffy looks at her wife, "baby, is it your turn or mine?"

"My turn."

Bridget walks over to the couch and puts her feet over Buffy's legs and lays her head in Faith's lap. Faith plays with Bridget's hair.

"What's the name of the story ma?" Bridget asks.

Faith looks at Nathan and then to her wife. She smiles down at her daughter.

"It's called Complicated Love."

**The End**


End file.
